ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV series)
Rise of the TMNT is the newest Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, the series airs on Nickelodeon in 2018 after the 2012 series finish. Synopsis: After being mutation for 15 years, four young teenage mutant turtles brothers; Leonardo, Michangelo, Donatello, and Raphael goes to the surface world of New York City where they battles enemies the likes of the Shredder, Hun, the Rat King, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Rocksteady, Bebop, and others as they gain allies later on down the roads. Characters: Main Characters: * "Leo"/Leonardo (Voiced by Jesse McCartney) - The leader of the Turtles, he's brave, a little bit wise, a bit noble, a bit adventurous, and has courage of being a team leader who is already follow Splinter's lessons, he wield two katanna blades. * "Mikey"/Michangelo (Voiced by Jeremy Shada) - The youngest of the Turtles and wild card, he loves reading comics, playing video games, eating pizza (which he loves), and watching tv shows and movies. He's can also be a bit wild, he wield a pair of nunchucks. * "Donnie"/Donatello (Voiced by Drake Bell) - The brains of the Turtles, he loves hi-tech stuffs and being idols with any scientists in New York City, while he try to be calm and analytical, but gets completely excited over any kind of new technology, he wield a bo staff. * "Ralph"/Raphael (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - The muscle of the Turtles who is a bit of a hothead who sometimes get in fights with Leo. But, he proven to be a strong ninja warrior, he wield two sais. Supporting Characters: * Master Splinter (Voiced by George Takei) - The Turtles' father figure who is an mutation gray fur rat who has train them in the art of ninjstu for years, he has a history with the Shredder. * April O'Neil (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Casey Jones (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - * Professor Kirby O'Neil (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - * Vernon Fenwick (Voiced by ) - * Keno (Voiced by ) - * Irma Langinstein (Voiced by ) - * Burne Thompson (Voiced by ) - * Allies: Mighty Mutanimals: * Man Ray (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Mighty Mutanimals, * Leatherhead (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals and as well the team's underwater specialist, he was a former enemy to the Turtles when he was ticked by the Purple Dragons to attack them until his redeem himself by saving them. * Mondo Gecko (Voiced by Jerry Trainor) - * Wingnut (Voiced by Kevin Convoy) - * Screwloose (Voiced by ) - * Mona Lisa (Voiced by ) - Earth Defense Force: * Agent Bishop (Voiced by ) - * Other Allies: * Professor Honeycutt/Fuigitoid (Voiced by ) - * Alopex (Voiced by ) - * Professor Jordan Perry (Voiced by ) - * Renet (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) - * Metalhead (Voiced by David Kaye) - * Miyamoto Usagi (Voiced by James Sie) - * * * Villains: Foot Clan: * Oroku Saki/Shredder (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The leader of the Foot Clans, * Karai (Voiced by Lauren Tom) - * Krang (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Bebop (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - * Rocksteady (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Foot Ninja (Various Voices) - * Tokka (Voiced by ) - * Razhar (Voiced by ) - * Koya (Voiced by ) - Purple Dragons: * Hun (Voiced by James Hiroyuki Liao) - * Dragon Face (Voiced by ) - * Mohawk (Voiced by ) - * Tsoi (Voiced by ) - * Sid (Voiced by ) - * Fong (Voiced by ) - * Spike (Voiced by ) - * Link (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Triceraton Empire: * Emperor Zanmoran (Voiced by ) - The * Captain Moraz (Voiced by ) - * General Zera (Voiced by ) - * Colonel Zog (Voiced by ) - * Commander Zorin (Voiced by ) - * Sergeant Zeno (Voiced by ) - * Lieutenant Zovox (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Zarus (Voiced by ) - * * Stone Generals: * Agulia (Voiced by ) - * Gato (Voiced by ) - * Serpiente (Voiced by ) - * Mono (Voiced by ) - Other Villains: * Rat King (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Baxter Stockman (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - ** Mousers (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Slash (Voiced by ) - An evil clone of the Turtles, * Savanti Romero (Voiced by ) - * Armaggon (Voiced by ) - * Muckman (Voiced by ) - * Lord Dregg (Voiced by Frank Welker) - * Seymour Gutz/Mutagen Man (Voiced by ) - * Chrome Dome (Voiced by ) - * Trang (Voiced by ) - * Creepy Eddie (Voiced by Robert Englund) - * * Episodes: TBA... Crew: Executive Producers: Producers: Directors: Butch Hartman, Voice Director: Andrea Romaro Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Mirage Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Distributed: Nickelodeon Television Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:2D animation Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles